A dream is a wish and im still here
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Jim Hawkins has been assigned the position as cabin boy on the voyage of a life time, it almost seems like the worse possible situation till something or someone comes in a changed his mind...cant his also change his wild heart?


"Well Jim is outta be a wonderful opportunity for the two of us to get to know one another you know what they say familiarity breeds...well contempt But in our case-" "look lets just find the ship...okay?" Jim rolled his eyes at the dog-like doctor who sought to try and be his "friend". Delbert was alright but no...they weren't friends Delbert was his mother's friend and his "escort" on the voyage they were about to take.

But Delbert thought to try once again, "It's the suit, isn't it!" He said speaking of Jim's earlier repulsion of the outfit Jim only chuckled under his breath as Delbert rambled on and on about a two headed saleswoman. Jim stopped and marveled up at a ship that was until Doppler ran into him. Jim huffed and glared back as Delbert apologies then looked up, " oh! jim this is our ship! The RLS Legacy . Jim started to the gang plank and stopped, "something wrong James?"

"Why are the Royal guard here?" Jim said slightly unnerved by the police wagon parked outside the Legacy's gangplank. "hmmm I'm not entirely sure...rest assured they're not here for you." Delbert said in a joking tone only to receive a death glare to which Delbert gave a sheepish smile and followed the young boy up the gangplank. Jim seen the guards talking to a feline like woman in a blue uniform beside her was a tall rock man in a red uniform. Jim noted they must've been the captain and First officer. He seen what ever the conversation was they weren't enjoying it. Jim silently inched closer as Delbert spoke flatula with a spacer.

"constable you cannot seriously expect me to take along a prisoner on my ship!"

"she isn't a prisoner Captain she has been cast out of our kingdom."

"Under what reasoning?"

"Touching the princes hand ma'am.."

"...harsh..."

"she may repay her debt by working it off." the guard continued.

"Very well then...she may stay aboard." the cat woman said earning a salute from the constables. "Mister Arrow tend to the two newcomers as I attend out other to her new location. As they two broke from their little huddle Jim seen a glimpse of a young woman not too much older then him ,three years at most, being lead down to the galley by the captain, "Jim? Jim? James hawkins?" "Huh wha-...what is it Doc..."

"Mister ...Arrow wishes for us to come with him to the captain's stateroom for her to speak with us.

"Alright." He mumbled with a slight sigh as he followed the first mate to the captain's quarters. A warm looking room washed in off white walls and golden trim with large windows letting in light. Jim stood there looking around at the Captain's many utensils for navigation playing with the map in his pocket.

"Sorry about the wait you lot we had a minor misshape that had to be addressed." The Captain said coming in and locking her door behind her.

"Not a problem c-captain." Delbert blinked at her she was a felinid woman with short cropped auburn hair and peach fur and quick blue-green eyes. Her hip high boots clicked as she walked by , "Doctor as a warning do not speak of the map in front of this crew."

"Captain i can assure you I-"

"Let me make this monosyllabic as possible...I don't much care for this crew you hired." she said sitting in her desk and continued , "They're...How did I describe them Arrow I said something rather good this morning before coffee." " A ludacris parcel drivaling galoots ma'am." Arrow said bowing slightly to her. "There you go poetry." Amelia purred. "now see here-" Delbert started slamming his hands down on her desk not pleasing Amelia in the least little bit. "Doctor, I'd love to chat tea cake the whole shebang but, I have a ship to launch and, you got your outfit to buff up , Mister Arrow please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straight away young hawkins will be working for our cook mister Silver."

"whoa what t-the cook?!" Jim said looking over at her only to be ushered out by mister Arrow to the galley.

"That woman that, feline! who does she think is working for whom!" "It's my map and she's got me bussin' tables-" "I'll not tolerate a crossword about our captain, there is no finer officer in this or any galaxy!" Arrow Grabbed onto Jim and Delbert's shoulders then let go and called out , "Mister Silver!"

"Oi mister Arrow sir! Bringing in such distinguished guests to grace me humble galley! 'ad I know I'd tucked in me shirt!" "...a cyborg..." jim whispered and he seen Arrow introduced Delbert to the cook who later humiliated him with a bowl of stew Jim wasn't paying attention to all this himself though he was staring off into the corner where he saw another being w8ith their back to them cutting up fruit.

"this young lad is Jim Hawkins.."Delbert said pulling him to the cyborg , "Jimbo!" Silver went to shake his hand but seen the young lad wasn't paying attention to him and followed his gaize. "Oh dis 'ere is Cindyshe'll be workin' 'ere too, oi cindy girl!" The girl turned and thats when he saw her...

A/N YEEE this took way too long to get posted xD I own nothing ...but the story =p


End file.
